The Great Bear
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: Carman Sandiago has gone back in time, Zack and Ivy follow her, but will they escape Klink's clutches? and why did Carman steal Hogan's jacket? cross over *finshed*
1. Carman, a jacket and a bear or two... :)

  
  
  
  
  
  


"All right Detectives, Looks like Carmen at it again." The blond headed head, Chief, said as he floated around his two favorite detectives, Ivy and Zack. 

"What did she steal?" Ivy asked as they jumped in to the C-5 corridor. 

"You are on you way from San Frisco, USA to London, England. Home of fish and chips, Shakespear, and the double decker bus." Chief said.

"That great Chief but what did she steal?" Zack asked. 

"A Code book, one that was originally stolen by Papa Bear, a spy team during the second world war." Chief said as the C-5 corridor opened dumping the two serval mile from their destination. 

"Uhgk, we need to get that fixed." Zack said standing up.

"Look, Carmen!" Ivy said jumping up. Carmen sat in a thing, witch the detectives knew was a time traveler. Carmen tossing a stuffed bear at Ivy. "Brush up on your story of Papa Bear, Detectives, and be careful where you land." Carmen said as she pushed a button, the thing disappeared. 

"Chief she went in time!" Zack declared. 

"It a good thing Acme just finished building a new Cronoskimmer." Chief said, a box appeared in Zack's hand

"cool." Zack smiled as he started to track Carmen's trail{1}. 

Ivy was looking at the thing Carmen had tossed her, it was a stuffed brown bear, wearing a WWII Bomber jacket, "Hey lil bro, look it's from the Schultz's toy factory. I wonder why Carmen tossed us this?" Ivy said, Zack plucked it out of her hand and stuck it in his pocket, "Doesn't matter, we'll get Carmen, I've locked onto her trail." He then pressed the button, and the two where transported to who know where?

  
  
  
  


* * * * * 

  
  
  
  


Hogan laid in bed, enjoying one night off. They had a heck of a week, and Hogan was quite happy not to have any thing to blow up, steal, or ship off to London. 

Clip. . .Clip. . .Clip. . .Clip.

'What in the-' Hogan thought, he slowly turned his head. He saw a woman in a red trench coat, with a red feroda. The woman carefully picked up Hogan's jacket.

"Hey that mine." Hogan said seating up in his bed. The lady chuckled, "yes I know." Then she opened up the window and climbed out. Hogan, for one critical second forgot that he was on the top bunk, He lunged out of his bed. He stuck the ground very hard, knocking himself out for a few seconds. Serval of the men ran in to Hogan's room,

"Colonel, are you ok?" Carter asked.

"Yes I'm fine, but a lady in red, stole my coat." Hogan said standing up. 

"I think our Gov'ner has lost it." Newkirk said in a staged whisper. Hogan shoved his way out the door, and then out side. The others followed. Standing on the barrack roof was the lady in red.

"Who are you?" Hogan asked,

"The name is-" the lady started but was cut off when a blue sphere dumped the two detectives on Klink's offices roof. 

"Ivy!!" Zack said sliding off the roof, Ivy grabbed him, "I got you lil bro." Ivy then looked up.

"Carmen! We'll get you!" 

"I don't think so detectives," Carmen said as she pulled out a small helicopter like thing, "Remember you are good, Detectives, But I am the best, but no one compares to the great Papa Bear." With that Carmen was gone. That's also when the guards got smart to the Prisoners out of there barracks. The dogs where let loose, Hogan and the others rushed back in to there barracks, before the gauds decide to investigate. Ivy tried to pull Zack up, but the guards pointed there machine guns at the two.

"Uh Ivy please don't do any thing stupid." Zack pleaded,

"and this from the brother who gets his tung frozen on a gutter, while it's still attached to a roof." Ivy murmured under her breath. Klink came running out of his house, "What is going on?" He said. Seeing Zack and Ivy he said in his most commanding voice, "Drop him, and get down here, Thirty days in the cooler." 

Ivy smiled and said, "and if I don't?" the guards pointed there guns menacingly, "ok, never mind." Ivy dropping Zack and neatly landed next to him. 

"Guards take them to the cooler, till we figure out who they are." Klink said.

"I'm Zack, Ac-

"Zachary!" Ivy said threateningly,

"oh right, time." Zack muttered as they where lead away.

  
  


* * * * 

  
  


"Hogan what am I going to do?" Klink asked wearily, he had tried all morning to get the two to tell him any thing. They didn't even tell him there names. Hogan picked up the bear,

"Where did you get this?" Hogan asked.

"Oh that, the boy had it in his pocket." Klink answered, "when we tried to search the girl she took out four guard, and nearly escaped, but she tried to free the boy." Klink commented.

"Maybe I can get them to tell me where there from? They look American." Hogan offered.

"Why do you want to help?" Klink asked.

"Well if they are American than I want to help them get back home." Hogan wheedled, "there too young to be here."

"Very well Hogan, but Shultz is going with you." Klink said, "SHULTZ!"

"Not Shultz, why just one look at him and they'll be to scared to talk." Hogan said as Shultz came in.

"I would not scare them, such mean things you say Hogan."

"I don't care, just find out who they are! Dismiss." Klink said. 

  
  


"You go talk to the kids, I'll just guard from here." Shultz's said setting in a chair. Hogan watched the two for a minute. The red headed girl paced around the cell, she looked to be about 18. The blond boy sat on the cot, he looked about 15. He was talking to the Girl, "Hey Ivy, calm down, so she got away. No big deal, at least it wasn't Sara Bellum[2]. And besides I think she staying here, in this time-"

"Za. . ." Ivy then noticed Hogan, "What do you want?" 

"I thought you'd like this returned," Hogan held up the bear, "I'd like my own jacket returned, looks almost like the one the bear is wearing." 

"Hey did she leave any thing? Like a clue, it might not look like a clue. Just something that doesn't belong?" Zack asked

"Possibly. But first, what is your names and what is going on?" Hogan asked.

"My name is Zack, and that's Ivy, my sister. And the lady in red, that stole you jacket her name is Carmen Sandiego. We're trying to catch her." Zack said, ignoring the looks Ivy was shooting him. 

"My name is Col. Hogan, and she left a model of a bridge." Hogan said.

"Is there any bridges near by?" Zack asked.

"Not so quick, it has to do with Papa Bear, Remember the code book she stole, was one originally stolen by Papa Bear." Ivy said. Hogan eye's narrowed. 

"And she's mentioned Papa bear twice." Zack said continuing the line of thought.

"Plus the bear name tag reads Papa." Ivy finished. "So she's going to steal a bridge that has to do Papa Bear." 

"But why steal Col. Hogan's jacket?" Zack said. 

"That will be the Hammleburg bridge, papa bear has blown it up serval times." Hogan offered.

"That's great. Now we need to get out of here so we can stop her." Ivy said.

"I can arrange that if you play along." Hogan said. The siblings nodded.

"Hey Shultz, these two are ready to talk to Klink," Hogan said, Shultz walked over to the door, "no monkey business?"

"No monkey business." Hogan confirmed.

  
  
  
  


"So Hogan what did you find out?" Klink looked up from the paper work. 

"They where on there way back home from England. But the plan was being piloted by a Nazi, they figured it out, and was able to parachute out of the plane, they didn't realize they where already over Germany." Hogan said. 

"Hogan you want me to believe that?! And how did they land on my roof, there was no parachutes." Klink implored.

"It's true," Ivy cut in, "there was one parachute, and I was able to strap both of us in it. But the straps broke when we where above your roof." Ivy shrugged.

"Yeah, I wish I could go home, I miss mommy and daddy." Zack said acting younger than his age. Ivy gave him a one armed hug, "don't worry lil bro, I'm sure we'll get back home soon."

"Sir I'll put them in my room, there is a extra bunk in barracks two. Plus the one in my room." Hogan suggested.

"Only because I am expecting General Burkhalter, But I will get to the bottom of this." Klink said. Hogan nodded, 

"Wait. . . can I have my stuff back. Please?" Zack asked, Klink nodded, "dissssmissed." Hogan lead the two away.

"Wow I've, I didn't know you could act. I knew you could fight but acting?" Zack said, as they walked toward barrack two.

"Oh really, and where did 'I miss mommy and daddy' come from? You stopped calling them that when you where three." Ivy said.

"That was all an act?"Hogan asked. 

The two nodded, "when can we get to the bridge? Carmen might steal it at any time." Ivy said.

"Now hold on a second, it doesn't happen like that." Hogan said as he opened the door. Ivy was met by wolf whistles and cat call {3}. 

"Go had and try fellas. I took out four armed guards." Ivy stated matter of factly. The guys looked at each other. Hogan cut in as Newkirk and Lebeau started there slight fighting, over the girl. 

"She's off limits."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hogan leaned nonchalantly against the building as he watched Ivy. She had set up an obstacle course and was racing against the prisoners. Nearly every man in camp was watching. There was a No Touch Policy set up by the Colonel, but they could still watch. Kinch ambled up to Hogan.   
"What's going on?" Kinch asked. Hogan shook his head, then noticed Carter was not out here.   
"Where's Carter?" Hogan questioned, glancing around.   
"He's with the kid, Zack. When I left they where talking about explosives," Kinch grinned. "I   
think."   
"They want to go to the Hammelburg Bridge," Hogan stated.   
Kinch waited, knowing Hogan was thinking.   
Hogan crossed his arms, and wandered around in his mind. 'My gut tells me to trust them and I learned long ago to   
trust my gut. The last time I didn't I wound up here. But then again, perhaps it's better that I didn't follow   
my gut. . .If I had,, my jacket would never been stolen by a woman. . . no. . . a thief in a red   
trench coat.' Hogan shook his head; this was no time for what if's.   
"Kinch tell Le. . .No, could you tell Ivy, Zack, and the others to meet me in my room in one hour?  
And Ivy and Zack are not to find out about the tunnels." Hogan waited for Kinch to nod then he   
went to his office to plan.   
***   
"How good are you at sneaking?"Hogan said immediately as the two children walked into the room.   
"We were trained by the best," Ivy smiled slightly. "Ms. Sally. And she was taught by the best."   
"We'll see," Hogan said curtly before continuing, "We have one of the fences rigged. We'll go out tonight, 21hundred hours, after roll call."   
Hogan peered at his men, gaging their posture. Carter was practically hopping from foot to foot, eyes wide with eager anticipation; Newkirk had his arms crossed-Hogan could tell that he was ready for anything. Lebeau, in the ways of a true Frenchman, was watching Ivy out of the corner of his eye; Kinch waited patiently and solemnly.  
"Go get some rest, it's going to be a long night," he ordered. As they began to leave, Hogan remembered   
something. "We're going out as prisoners, get them some kind of uniforms."   
***   
Hogan looked to the two kids; Ivy had no problem sneaking around. 'It's almost like she was   
trained by us,' Hogan thought, before shaking his head ruefully as he saw Zack trip over a small branch, in   
fact, the same one Carter had tripped over just moments before. Hogan looked over to the river,   
where the bridge should be.   
"She beat us," Ivy growled. "We need to find the clue-she always leaves a clue."   
"Alright, guys, spread out. Look for anything that doesn't belong." Hogan watched as Carter   
started off on his own. Sighing slightly, Hogan said, "Carter, you're with me. We're on watch."   
Carter smile could be seen even in the dim light. "Oh, boy-I mean sir- I mean, yes, sir." Hogan   
threw an arm around the young man's shoulder.

"You tell me when anyone comes to the bridge on the other side."   
"Ok. You mean like that one?" Carter asked, pointing to a car that had just screeched to a halt.   
"Yeah." He suddenly groaned. "That looks like General Burkhalter." As fate would have it, the obese General climbed it's way out of the car and began shouting at the driver in loud German.   
"How long till they get to camp?" Hogan asked Kinch, who had just made his way to the group.  
Kinch snickered before replying in a deadpan voice, "Six hours. If he doesn't stop for drinks." Hogan nodded, and the others showed up behind them.   
"Wow, I've never heard that before!" Zack exclaimed.  
"What's he saying, bro?"   
"Uh, well. . . um. . . yes. . .essentially you're a big dorkwad. Moderated. A lot," Zack tried to hide a grin. The Heroes looked at him; Ivy saw the unfriendly looks and quickly explained, "Zack can speak 14 languages." 

"Who found the clue?"   
"Is this it?" Newkirk held up a box, and on closer inspection they saw it was a house.   
"Look!" Lebeau suddenly pointed towards small etchings on the side. "There's writing on it! Filthy Bosche…" he muttered under his breath as he identified the phrases as German.  
"Ivy, can I have you penlight?" Zack said, holding out his hand as he studied the house. Ivy   
handed him the light.   
"It says, 'there are cages built to keep hippos, this was built to keep Heroes.' " Zack handed the small light back.   
"Well what does she mean by hero?" Ivy sighed heavily, trying to puzzle it out.  
"Well," Hogan frowned, "a Hero is just a person."   
"And a prison is just a cage for people," Newkirk smirked at his own witty comment.  
Carter added, "And there are heroes made during a war." 

Every eye turned to him before they all started back to camp.   


Ivy ran all the way, she ran for the fence, slowing just enough for her to slip under the wire between the spotlight beams. She ran straight for Barrack two. Which was slowly being lift off the ground. Ivy saw a barrel and leapt from it, grabbing the edge of the roof. She scrambled to the roof.

  
  


Newkirk turned to Hogan, "I've seen prisoners escaping a POW camp, but this is the first time I've seen a POW camp escaping the prisoners!" 

Hogan grinned, "at least she left the floor." Everyone, but Zack, snuck back to 'bed', which like the floor, and the table, was left. Zack tried unsuccessfully to join his sister on the roof. 

  
  


By this time the guards had notice. They let the dogs lose. But Ivy was the one facing Carmen,

"I have you Carmen. There is no escape." Ivy said above the clammier of the dogs. The guards just stood there too dumbfounded to do anything.

"congratulation Ivy, you found me. But you haven't captured me yet." Carmen said, Hogan's bomber jacket over her trench coat. Ivy leapt and grabbed hold of the jacket. Carmen slipped out of it. One of the cords pulling the barracks up snapped. Carmen smiled and climbed in to her time machine, which she was using to lift the barracks. "I'll see you, where yesterday meets tomorrow. Detective." with that Carmen pushed a button, the barrack dropped the three feet, and landed right where it belong. The time machine disappeared. Ivy slid off the roof and landed on the ground still clutching Hogan's jacket. 

"Ivy are you ok?" Zack asked helping Ivy up. She nodded, as she limped in to the barrack. 

"She got away again." Ivy said angrily.

"She might 'ave got away, love. But you kept 'er from stealing our 'ome." Newkirk said. 

"And you got Mon Colonel jacket back." Lebeau said.

"Thanks," Hogan said as he puled on The Jacket, "what's this?" Hogan pulled the code book out of the pocket. Zack plucked it out of his hands. "Ah that's ours. It belong where we come from."

"Zack, she said, 'I'll see you where yesterday meets tomorrow." Ivy said setting down to take the weight of her ankle.

"Your hurt." Hogan said. 

"It's not bad, we have to catch Carmen." Ivy said.

"Sis!?"

"Lebeau go get Wilson-"

"TODAY!!!" Carter said excitedly. Every eye looked at him, he looked sheepishly, relying he spoke out of turn, "uh sorry, boy, I mean sir. But the answer is today."

"That makes sense. Looks like she's done, and we got most every thing back." Zack said. 

"What about the bridge?" Ivy asked.

"I'm sure Papa bear doesn't mind. He was supposed to blow it up any way. He'll just tell London that it is no longer there." Hogan smiled. 

"We'll change then go home." Ivy said. 

"How are you going home?" Hogan asked.

"Don't worry, we have no problems there." Zack smiled.

  
  


"Thanks for all your help." Zack smiled.

"When this war is over, come visit me in Bullfrog, Indiana." Carter said. Zack laughed, "when I get home, I'll visit you"

"Can you guys forget we where every here?" Ivy asked. 

"I don't think we'll ever forget you, but we will pretend you where never here." Hogan said.

"Hit it, lil bro," Ivy said, the blue ball appeared snatching them back to the present. 

***

  
  


"Hogan where are they, the girl and boy?" Klink asked.

"Well I have two explanation. You can chouse which one your going to tell Burkhalter." Hogan leaned back in the chair in Klink's office, "one, they where from the future, and they where after a theft. And two they never really existed."

"Hogan how can you say that, I have paper work on them." Klink looked for the paper work, that was no longer there. 

"Hogan...Dismissed."Klink said furiously. Hogan walked to the door, and said right before he left, "you look sick sir, are sure you don't need more sleep, Lebeau make a Muster plaster that will help you sleep." 

"HOGAN!!!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Hey Lil bro where are you going?" Ivy said still limping slightly.

"I did tell Carter that I'd visit him." Zack shrugged and smiled sheepishly as he picked up his bag.

Ivy smiled and turned back to the paper work she was working on.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


(1) the cronskimmer can pull up ion patricals and tell where Carmen is going within a few miles and Hours.

(2) Sara is insane, she is one of Carmen's head henchwoman 

(3)come on, not all of the men get to go in to town. And Ivy is 18. (I think she has a boyfriend. ) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Jelfia looks at her finished work. "I finished, I finished." she then turns to all who have been waiting for this to be finished. "Sorry ya'll. Thanks to the one who gave me a kick in the rear to finished." *smiles* "and I'd like to state now, thank you to all who have put up with my spelling mistake. I have Disfrea (that is soo not spelt right), I don't let it stop me, but it dose make writing that more of a pain in the butt. Disfrea, is, well it effects spelling and hand writing. When I spell it cause to swap letters (ie. Goodby might be spelled, Goobdy.) Or add or leave out letters, but I know it is spelt wrong, but just can't figure out to spell it right." 

"I'd also like to thank my bro, for helping me spell check what the computer won't catch."

  
  


"Also I own nothing, except for JC (my cell phone) and Mara Jade (my car) so don't sue me, ok."

  
  
  
  



	2. A realy short story that has nothing to ...

I'm only righting this because my story did not pop up to the top. :P

  
  
  
  


Stink Bomb

a short story by Jelfia

  
  
  
  
  
  


One day Hogan and Carter were standing outside the barracks. Carter was thinking about the bombs parts he was going to get to night. Hogan watched smiling slightly, having a good idea of what was going thru his demoaltions experts head. Shultz walked up, "What are you so happy for?" he asked Carter. Hogan held his breath. 

"I'm think about bombs." Carter said. Shultz started to look around, "What? That is dangerous it is war time and you are a prisoner." 

"Ah err," Carter smiled and came up with an excuse, "no, you see, boy back in high school, we made stink bombs. Boy those teachers faces where so funny too." Carter flashed a big smile, Shultz deflated. "Ah, those poor teachers." then he walked off. 

"That was close, boy, I'm so stupid." Carter declared quietly.

"That was a good cover up." Hogan smiled and headed to his room. Carter beamed at the complement 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

told ya it was short. :)


End file.
